


With You It's Finally Starting to Feel Like Home

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Dean Has Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Mentions of Blood, Nightmares, Supportive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: Dean hasn’t heard from Cas in a while. He stumbles into the bunker injured. Sam and Dean patch him up. Dean later has nightmares about Cas getting hurt and the two talk about their feelings. Dean also goes to Sam about these feelings. Sam is a supportive brother. Team Free Will bonding, Destiel and Shipper!Sam. Also Cas didn’t die in the s12 finale.Warnings:A little angst, mostly just fluff, a little description of Cas beaten up, mentions of blood and Cas being beaten up by angels for information.





	With You It's Finally Starting to Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Please comments and leave kudos. But also please be nice and constructive!

Dean and Sam sat at the main table in the bunker looking for signs that may lead them to their new case. Sam insisted that they look for cases to take their mind off of Cas, well Dean’s mind. Not that Sam wasn’t worried they hadn’t seen or heard from Cas in a couple of weeks, he was plenty worried. Dean was just a different kind of worried. He was also much more intensely worried. Sam couldn’t take any more of Dean’s moping, his constant calls and texts to Cas, and looking at a the pictures Dean had of Cas on his phone when he thought Sam wasn’t looking.

Suddenly they heard the bunker door bang open and they heard someone enter. Both Sam and Dean sprang up and drew their guns and made their over to the bunker’s entrance. They saw Cas, bloody and exhausted.

“Hello Dean,” Cas said, his voice even deeper because of his exhaustion. Cas fell against the railing.

“Cas!” Dean yelled as he and Sam rushed up the stairs to help Cas. 

They helped Cas down the stairs and into one of the chairs around the table. Dean took off his trench coat, jacket, and tie and was too distracted by trying to make sure Cas was okay to even notice how good Cas looked in only one layer.

“Sam grab him some water and a first aid kit!” Dean yelled to Sam.

“Cas what happened?” Dean asked. Dean’s green eyes showed concern as he tried to put on a brave front for Cas, but inside he was scared at seeing Cas this beat up. Cas’ blue eyes stared back into Dean’s. Sam came back with water and a first aid kit and Cas drank some water before he answered, “Angels attacked me. After Jack was born the other angels hunted me and tried to get to give up yours and Jack’s locations. Where is Jack anyway?” Cas replied.

“In his room,” Sam responded. “He’s safe.”

“Oh good,” Cas replied.

Meanwhile Dean was busy trying to clean Cas’ wounds.

“Cas why haven’t you healed yourself?” Dean asked, trying to conceal the fear his voice.

“My Grace has taken beating as well and needs to recharge. These wounds will heal soon just not now right now,”

Dean was still worried, but glad Cas would heal soon. Meanwhile Sam knew that Dean was was probably torn between being relieved that Cas was safe, but also worried since Cas was hurt. Of course Sam was worried too. Cas was a brother to him, but he knew Dean and him shared a different bond and Dean felt a different type of love for Cas than he did.  
Sam knew that Dean probably wanted to have a little alone time with Cas, so he figured now was a good time to make an exit. “Cas, glad your back. We really missed you. I’m gonna go to bed guys. Goodnight,” and with that Sam left to go to his room.

Dean and Cas were left alone at the table. “C’mon Cas,” Dean said.

“Where are we going?” Cas asked as he tilted his head and squinted his eyes. Dean definitely did not find that cute.

“To bed. You need some rest, and since you haven’t healed fully yet, I want to make sure that you’re okay. You’re gonna stay in my bed,” Dean told Cas.

Cas was surprised by this. He was also a but nervous since he was totally head over heels in love with this man. Cas didn’t need sleep, but he wasn’t going to turn down an opportunity to be close to Dean.

Dean gave Cas a spare pair of clean boxers and a t shirt to sleep in. Both men climbed into bed. Dean at first had trouble falling asleep. He had been so worried about Cas, and then he shows up all beaten up. Dean was angry with himself for not doing more to find Cas sooner. Eventually Dean did end up falling asleep with the knowledge that Cas was safe and right next to him.  
Since Cas didn’t need sleep he just decided to relax. His body would heal during this time, so he just laid next to Dean, peacefully. Until he heard Dean yelling in his sleep, “Cas! CAS!”

Cas quickly shook Dean awake. “Dean it’s okay I’m right here,” Cas said calmly trying to calm Dean down. 

Dean pulled Cas into a tight hug as Cas’ headed rested on Dean’s shoulder. Dean was glad Cas was there to calm him and and to reassure him that he was okay. Dean also noticed that Cas was mostly healed at this point. “Cas, you look good man. You’re all healed up, for the most part,” Dean said with a sigh of relief.

“Yes. My Grace just needed some time to recharge as you would say before it could begin to heal my vessel,” 

The two stayed up talking. Dean shared funny moments about his and Sam’s life on the road before they met Cas. Can told him stories about him exploring humanity in the early days. They talked until Dean fell asleep.

In the morning Dean woke up and made eggs, pancakes, bacon, the works, to celebrate Cas being back and being healthy.

After breakfast, Cas went to teach Jack some Enochain. Dean meanwhile needed to have an important conversation with Sam. Dean was really nervous about this conversation, but he knew he needed some brotherly advice at the moment.

Sam was busy reading a lore book when Dean walked in, “Hey can we talk for a sec?”

“Uh sure,” Sam said closing his book, slightly confused. Dean wasn’t often one to initiate things like these, so he figured something was important. He saw Dean and Cas together in Dean’s room last night. Maybe it had something to do with that…

“So um,” Dean cleared his throat, clearly nervous for what he was about to say.

Sensing his brother’s nervousness, Sam spoke up, “Dean you know you can tell me anything. I know you don’t like to talk that much, but I’m here for you,”

“Yea I know. Thanks man. It’s just. For a while now, like a few years now. I’ve had some feelings for Cas. Sam, I’m bisexual. I’ve know for many years, even before Cas. It’s just with the whole hunting life, I never really explored it. I want to now, though, with Cas. In this life, we don’t have a lot of friends or family. We don’t get an apple pie life, but I want to try to have something with Cas. I love him, Sam,” Dean’s heart was pounding at this point.

“Come here,” Sam said as he wrapped Dean in a big hug. “You’re sexuality doesn’t matter to me , Dean. You’re still my brother. You’re still the best and bravest hunter I’ve ever seen. You and Cas are the two people I love most. I want you to be happy,”

“Thanks, Sam,”

“Besides. I knew you were bi already Dean. You weren’t that subtle before, and certainly not at all subtle with Cas, “Shut up!”

So Dean went to go find Cas. “Hey Cas, can you come here for a sec.”

“Sure Dean,”

Once Dean and Das were alone Dean began to speak, “Cas. I told you, that you were like a brother to me, but that’s not true. I love you differently than I love Sam, not less, just different. I’m in love with you Cas. I know that we can’t have the apple pie life, but I’ve come across hunters that have made it work, and I want us to be able to have that too. So, this Friday, there’s a local band playing at an outdoor concert. Wanna grab a bite to each and see them play with me. You know like a date,” Dean’s heart was pounding somehow even harder than it was with Sam.

“Dean. Ever since I met you, I’ve felt a strong connection to you. I’ve realized that I love you as well, but not in the same way I love Sam. I love you in the romantic sense. I’d love to accompany you on a date this Friday,” Cas responded.

“Awesome,” Dean said before pulling Cas into a deep kiss.

“I knew something was happening between you two!” Jack shouted.

The two broke apart. Dean laughed and turned to Cas and said, “I’m really glad you’re here Cas. It’s finally starting to feel like home,”


End file.
